medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Hirado
| image = | age = 15 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | class = Class 13 | relatives = Gorgeous Hirado (Relative) | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 24 | anime debut = Episode 6 | japanese voice = Kanae Oki | english voice = Monica Rial | image gallery = yes }} Royal Hirado (平戸 ロイヤル, Hirado Royal) is a freshman of Class 13, though she is not a member of the Thirteen Party. Personality Very little about Hirado's personality is known, but she bears the arrogance characteristic of the majority of Abnormals. She also sported a maniac grin when she confronted Medaka Kurokami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 24, page 12 Appearance Hirado wears the standard girl's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. Her dark green hair is done up in two ponytails, and bandages are wrapped around her eyes. Her nationality is Japanese. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 24, page 13 Plot Thirteen Party Arc After Nekomi Nabeshima defeats Myouga Unzen, Hirado confronts Medaka along with her fellow members of Class 13, Garaharu Ushibuka and Kenri Noogata, in the hopes that defeating her will enter them into the Thirteen Party. Hirado tells Medaka that all of the students in Class 13 are trying to get into Flask Plan, before all three of them attack her at once. Medaka defeats them all in an instant with no remarkable show of effort (she continues fixing her hair throughout the assault), only commenting that she held back on reflex. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 24, pages 12-16 Kumagawa Incident Arc After news of the Flask Plan's halt is spread throughout the academy (using Twitter), Hirado leaves the school with the majority of Class 13. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 2 On August twenty-second, Hirado is among Medaka's former enemies who show up to cheer for her during the President's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 9-11 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Unknown Shiranui Arc While playing Cat's Cradle, Hirado is approached by Medaka asking about Hansode Shiranui; she does not remember her, but suggests Medaka ask Najimi Ajimu. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 7 After the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony, Hirado takes a group photograph of Medaka and her friends, asking them what one plus one is. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 19 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Hirado is among the students who confront Medaka at the beginning of the 100 Flowers Run, holding flower number seventy-eight. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19 She and the others are all blown away by Medaka's Kurokami Final. Hirado thinks to herself that it was nice fighting with Medaka, even if for a short time. All present wonder if Medaka thinks of their time together as good memories. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 2-5 Her message to Medaka is the assurance that Medaka was her strongest enemy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Trivia *Hirado was voted the sixteenth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 162 votes. *Hirado was voted the thirteenth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 140 votes. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal